


Confessions in the night

by azure_lemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Adam, Lawyer Michael (Supernatural), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: ''Adam was tired and fed up with everything. He regretted taking this shift. He did it only because his co-worker asked him to and he owned this guy a favor. Adam generally liked his job, but this night it slowly started to became unbearable. At least until some good-looking guy came into the bar.''Michael is rather disappointed with the what he discovered about his life and needs a sympathetic ear, even one of the stranger, to let it off his chest.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Confessions in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot.  
> Don't worry, whoever is reading ''Light my way,'' next chapter will be on time.

Adam was tired and fed up with everything. He regretted taking this shift. He did it only because his co-worker asked him to and he owned this guy a favor. Adam generally liked his job, but this night it slowly started to became unbearable. At least until some good-looking guy came into the bar. Adam has been single for a while, since he and his last boyfriend had parted ways, and this man was really handsome. No, not handsome. Smoking hot. Adam always knew he had a thing for brunettes and this one immediately caught his eye and to his great delight, was walking straight into his direction.

‘’Anything for you, gentleman?’’ asked a bartender, silently rejoiced that mysterious guy sat just in front of him by the counter.

‘’Whiskey. Just whiskey,’’ answered mysterious stranger. He looked rather sad or maybe more resigned. Adam wasn’t sure. Well, happy people didn’t usually come here, so it was nothing new.

‘’Bad day?’’ he asked. Small talk was virtually his job description.

‘’You have no idea,’’ said attractive stranger. Adam couldn’t take his eyes of this living perfection, marred only by a trace of weariness. ‘’ My whole life I was convinced that I was dad’s favourite. I mean, I have a lot of siblings, but I’m the eldest in the family. Our dad always had a soft spot for his second oldest, but they argued a lot and he moved out long time ago. Dad used to say that I’m a responsible one, that he can always rely on me. My mother died young and I’ve pretty much felt as more than an older brother to my siblings. Our aunt Amara helped us a lot when we were younger, but something happened between dad and her and she had also left. Apparently, dad wasn’t such a saint I’ve always took him for. Hell, that’s miserable,’’ he laughed bitterly. ‘’I’m a grown man, I shouldn’t care about what my father says. Well, if it was so easy. I work in family business, the same as better part of my family, you know? Tell me, do you have any siblings?’’

‘’Two older brothers,’’ admitted Adam. The way this guy was confining in him almost made him proud. He knew that it was probably a sheer coincidence and that could have been any other bartender but he still couldn’t help to feel a growing happiness.

‘’Are you close?’’

‘’Not really. They are my half-brothers. They grew up together and I didn’t even knew them until I was a teenager.’’

‘’Oh, that’s pretty sad.’’

‘’They are close to each other,’’ Adam hurried with explanation. ‘’And I see them on most of holidays. Our relationship is fine or at least better than it used to be.’’

‘’Let me assure you, my family is way more complicated. I have four younger brothers and two sisters.’’

‘’Whoa, that’s impressing,’’ exclaimed genuinely startled bartender. ‘’But I guess this isn’t one happy family like in the children books.’’

‘’We used to be. When we were children. My first brother, Lucifer, turned out to be a rebel. He fought for independence, I think. At least I think so now, because back then I didn’t understand why he did it. We used to be really close to each other as the eldest of our happy bunch, but right now, I’m not sure he considers me a brother anymore. My second brother, Rafael, he was always proper. No scandals, anything, just hard work. No much fun. Not that I was much different. He was always shy. Gabriel, on the contrary, was real trickster. When our dad and Lucifer started their little spat,’’ while saying this brunette made a sign of quote in the air. ‘’He was torn. I doubt he understood much of that back then. He must have be feeling lost and he refused to take a side. Maybe he was the wisest of us all. One more whiskey, please.’’

Adam complied and asked:

‘’And your sisters?’’

‘’Naomi is an ice queen. I’m not sure if she’s really like this or if it’s just a mascarade. If it’s the second option, she must be dam good at it, because she has always been like that, even as a child. And Anna has quitted a family business and started her own law practice after she graduated. It’s not big, but from what I’ve heard it’s prospective. Good for her. She’s seven years younger than me, so we never had much in common. It was easy to grew distant.’’

‘’And I’ve thought that my family is strange,’’ hummed Adam.

‘’Apparently, mine is hard to beat. There is also my youngest brother. A baby of the family. He’s now an adult man, of course, but we barely noticed he grew up. My fault as well.’’

‘’I’m the youngest too, so I think I can understand your brother.’’

‘’Perfect. So, Cassie, has always been a child in our eyes and I doubt that one day he will have his own convictions. He used to be a lot of like me and Raphael. Daddy’s little soldier, you know? Until recently he became and independent thinker. Not a blatant rebel like Lucifer, but ready to fight when he thinks something is worth it.’’

‘’Sounds like a guy I would like to meet.’’

‘’Sure you would. So about my father. He used to tell me since I was a kid that without me he wouldn’t make it, especially with Lucifer wreaking havoc. He kept telling me that I’m a good son, the one that’s reliable, almost a pillar of the family. Today I found about something that startled me, I didn’t want to believe it at first. I’ve confronted him. Guess what was his explanation? He told me: ‘’Michael, you aren’t trustworthy enough to be told everything’’. Can you image that? After everything I’ve done for this family and for this company? He told me that I’m not trustworthy. He was lying all way straight. About business and what’s worse about personal matters. It was almost like all my life was a lie.’’

‘’That’s pretty awful,’’ agreed bartender. ‘’Wait, did you said Michael?’’ he asked, suddenly very agitated.

‘’That’s my name.’’

‘’Like in Michael Milton, heir of empire, best lawyer in town?’’

‘’Gosh, that’s me,’’ he sighed. ‘’You must be happy that even rich people don’t have perfect lives. A you’ve heard, it’s far from perfect. Is there anything I can do so that you wouldn’t run straight to tell the whole world about how miserable I am?’’

‘’You won’t tell anyone,’’ the blond assured him. ‘’I should have guessed earlier, when you kept naming your family members. What you said sounds like real crap. No wonder you just broke down and came here. Everybody has a breaking point.’’

‘’Thank you. I doubt many people would keep quiet if they were you. I like you. You’re cute. So, you know everything about me and I don’t even know your name.’’

‘’It’s Adam. Adam Milligan.’’

‘’May I have your phone number?’’

Adam’s heart fluttered.

‘’Are you serious?’’ he exclaimed, excited. He could have felt himself blushing, but he didn’t care. ‘’A guy like you asking a guy like me? It’s like a dream.’’

‘’I can assure you, living with me is no dream. But please, give me a chance. So, may I have your number?’’

‘’I feel honoured’’ admitted the bartender and scribbled the said number on a napkin. ‘’Call me soon.’’

‘’I wouldn’t waste more time.’’

‘’Great. And Michael? Make amends with your family. Siblings, I mean. I think they’re suffering as well.’’

‘’I will’’ said brunette, smiling broadly.

Adam smiled back. He was so content he took that shift. No, not content. Elated. It wasn’t a new beginning only for Michael. It was also a new beginning for him. Everything just seemed to be better. Adam wanted to have faith that it will remain that way.


End file.
